Destiny of Heart
by PrecursoraLegacy
Summary: Libro 1 de mi novela Destiny of Heart. La alianza entre los Mugiwara y los Pirates of Heart sigue su curso, esto los lleva hasta la Isla Mystic. Donde por circunstancias de vida o muerte, se encuentran con una joven con un complicado pasado aún sin resolver. TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A EIICHIRO ODA Prohibido su plagio no importa cuál sea la circunstancia.
1. Capítulo 1

_—Destiny of Heart._

 **»** ¿Distinto?

* * *

Habían pasado pocos días desde el suceso de Dressrosa. En cada rincón del mundo había llegado la noticia de que una alianza de novatos había derrotado al gran shichibukai.

Ésta no era una noticia para pasar por alto, el nuevo mundo había quedado perplejo. Desde la muerte de Shirohige, el mar se volvió aún más violento.

—¡Oye Luffy! —. Gritó con desesperación el pequeño con la nariz azul en la cubierta del barco —Yo también quiero jugar, pero aún tus heridas están graves por la pelea ¡Debes descansar!—. Continuó mientras intentaba atrapar a Luffy que corría emocionado por todo el barco.

— ¡Oi! ¡Sanji! ¡Torao sigue aquí!. ¡Hagamos un banquete, tenemos que seguir festejando! —. Comentaba Luffy mientras se le hacía agua la boca e ignorando al reno por completo.

—Mugiwara~ya, deberías de hacerle caso a tu doctor —. Agregó Law mientras el cocinero le servía un poco de té —. Además no tenemos nada que festejar.

—¡Idiota! Si insistes en hacer banquetes todos los días nos quedaremos sin provisiones, no me hagas repetirlo otra vez, cabeza hueca—. Respondió el cejas rizadas a su capitán ya un poco cansado del ruido.

Mugiwara negaba volver a su habitación a descansar, quería divertirse y poder disfrutar el gran día de sol. Brook comenzó a tocar su violín, Luffy cantaba. Enseguida se le unió Ussop y el pequeño Tanuki no habia tardado tanto en ceder.

El ruido del barco causaba que una gran vena en la frente de Law sobresalga. Decidió levantarse de su asiento y partir a su submarino —. Que este viajaba junto al barco de los Mugiwara—. Siquiera le había dado un sorbo a su bebida. Pero le pareció que era un momento adecuado para retirarse, ya que Mugiwara~Ya estaba distraído y no le suplicaría que se quedara en su barco.

Un simple shambles bastaba para entrar y encontrarse con su tripulación, pero...

—¡Law! —. Oyó su llamado. No fue necesario darse vuelta. Reconocía que aquella voz era del cocinero de los Mugiwara. —. Creo que no esta de más recordarte lo que te dije en Punk Hazzard con respecto a lo que es para Luffy una "Alianza".

La vena de la frente de Law parecía a punto de estallar, recordar dicho tema ya le ponía los nervios de punta. Él no respondio, solo uso su habilidad y se marchó a su submarino.

Una vez allí cada uno de sus subordinados habían dejado sus quehaceres y saludaron a su capitán, ya todos muy animados con solo verlo.

El ojigris los saludo a todos con una pequeña sonrisa.  
 _"Al fin tranquilidad"_ Pensó.

Al cabo de un rato, el Capitán del submarino ya encontraba en su habitación leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de medicina que dispone en su biblioteca personal, acompañado de una taza de café recién preparada por uno de sus tripulantes, Café negro y amargo. Pero por alguna razón no lograba concentrarse. Estaba distraído y no entendía ni un poco por qué, pensó que podía ser que se encontraba agotado. Law Quitó sus zapatos, sus anteojos y los colocó en su escritorio, estiró sus piernas y se acomodó en su amada silla con la simple idea de descansar. Pero una vez terminado aquello su mente empezó a divagar. Miraba cada centímetro de su cuarto, sentía un extraña sensación en el, Pero no era esta la primera vez que sentía eso, ni la primera vez que revisaba por completo su cuarto sin dejar un solo rincón. Pero aquella sensación de ausencia seguía allí. ¿Su cuarto siempre había sido tan apagado y silencioso? Pero aún más importante. ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba eso?

—¡Capitán! Nos estamos acercando a una isla —Comenta entusiasmado Bepo una vez dentro de la habitación, esto causa que Law salga de sus pensamientos y mire a su navegante, podía notar que traía muy alegre la noticia. Y no era para menos, hace varios días ya viajaban sobre el mar y pisar tierra ya era necesario para todos.

El ojigris pensó. Y no. No tenía ánimos para salir. Por alguna razón deseaba quedarse en su cuarto y tratar de descifrar que era aquello que faltaba. No obstante tomó un papel junto a una pluma, comenzó a escribir en el las cosas que necesitaba. Desde libros, hasta cosas de su uso personal. Bepo con solo ver la lista ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Nuevamente su Capitán no iba pisar tierra junto a él.

—¿Sucede algo Capitán?— preguntó Bepo sin ningún tipo de miedo.

 _"El... me conoce mejor que nadie"_

Sin pensarlo le dio el primer sorbo a su café, Pero luego de tan solo saborearlo Law nota un gusto bastante raro, no obstante comienza a observar su bebida caliente e ignorando por completo a su navegante. Agitó un poco la taza para verificar bien su contenido, todo estaba completamente normal. Excepto su gusto, definitivamente su amado café sabia distinto.

Bepo aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de su Capitán. Law nuevamente se había dejado llevar por sus pensamientos y había olvidado por completo que el oso se encontraba allí, dejo escapar un suspiro y colocó la taza nuevamente en el escritorio. Trataba de analizar una respuesta para Bepo, pero le costaba concentrarse ¡Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el mal gusto que le dejo el café!

Varios minutos habían pasado en silencio, el cual interrumpió el grito de un Nakama avisando que habían llegado a tierra. El oso cuidadosamente tomó el papel donde había escrito su Capitán. Y en calma decidió marcharse de la habitación sin molestar al Ojigris.

—Bepo — Law Lo llamó. El oso dio la vuelta y fijo la vista en su capitán. A simple vista lo notaba con la mirada en la nada.

—¿Falto algo en la lista Capitán?

—No. —Respondió muy seguro—. Es solo que las cosas las siento distintas _._

Ante la respuesta de su Capitán, Bepo deicidio retirarse. De alguna forma comprendió que la respuesta fue solo para no preocuparlo a él. El oso se disculpó con su manera particular, sintió que ya había molestado lo suficiente a su Capitán, y se fué cerrando la puerta al salir.

Una vez que su amigo peludo se había ido, Law apagó su lámpara e intento dormir, pero esta vez la cafeina parecía ser su enemiga. Desde hace años, para ser exactos, desde la muerte de Cora-san, su mente se había fijado en su venganza contra Doflamingo, era lo único en lo que él pensaba. Estaba decidido en morir allí, no creía capaz de volver a ver a su tripulación desde el momento donde los envió a Zou y él se adentró en Punk Hazzard. Pero la aparición de los Mugiwara hizo que todos sus planes cambiaran y se convirtieran en un rotundo éxito. Y aunque Luffy no comprenda del todo el tipo de alianza que habían formado, no podía quejarse ni un poco de él.

Al cabo de un rato el ojigris ya casi rendido por el sueño había llegado a una conclusión. Tantos años pensando en una venganza había causado dejar muchísimas cosas de lado, y ahora que cumplió su objetivo, tiene su mente más liberada, y dispuesta a otras cosas.

 _════════ .●●. ════════_

No obstante, Bepo desembarco en la isla Mystic Junto a los Mugiwara, _"la isla en la que nadie descansa"_ , Aunque fuera de noche el puerto se encontraba más vivo que nunca. Había un carnaval allí, juegos, música, comida y tiendas. Y no tardó mucho en que los Mugiwara habían perdido de vista a su Capitán.

—¡Si llegas a gastar un centavo Luffy te mataré! —Gritó furiosa Nami en dirección donde corrió el sombrero de paja.

Habían decidido dividirse en grupos, Ussop, Bepo y Chopper siguieron rápidamente a Luffy para controlarlo y que no se metiera en problemas, Nami, Robin y Brook fueron de compras. Mientras Zoro y Sanji se encargaron de todo tipo de provisiones.

—¿¡Porqué a mi me toca ir con el Marimo y Brook con mis señoritas!? —Preguntó furioso y al mismo tiempo triste el rubio.

—Ni ellas quieren ir contigo, cejotas —Contestó Zoro causando de que Sanji se molesté aún más.

Mientras Ussop controlaba a Luffy —Mentira, ambos ya estaban jugando en el carnaval— Bepo y Chopper compraban todo tipo de medicinas, debían abastecerse bien ya que no sabrían cuando nuevamente se podrían topar con una isla.

Ussop comenzó a participar en algunos juegos del carnaval que requerían una suma puntería, con el dinero que había ganado le compró algodón de azúcar a Chopper tanto como a Bepo. La noche era súper agradable, todos los Mugiwara de cierta forma lo disfrutaban. Pero las horas pasaron y ellos habían quedado en encontrarse en un bar para cenar. El grupo donde se encontraba Bepo ya estaban en aquel lugar acordado esperando, bebiendo un mix de frutas y comiendo algunos manjares.

—Bepo ¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó Ussop después de observarlo un rato, él no estaba tan animado como los otros tres con la comida, y se lo podía notar desanimado.

—A mí no —Respondió sorprendido por la pregunta. —Es a mi capitán al que le sucede algo —. Continuó explicando.

—¿Law? —Dijo extrañado el pequeño de la nariz azul —Ahora que lo dices me parece extraño que no haya venido con nosotros. —Pensó—¿Estará enfermo?

—No lo creo —. Agregó Ussop —Con su habilidad dudo que pueda enfermarse. —Comentó analizando la situación —Aún así Bepo, ¡come! Antes de que Luffy se coma todo —Le insiste tratando de darles ánimos con un poco de gracia —Hablando de eso—Todos visualizan a Luffy que está comiendo todo lo que le sirven ignorándolos por completó —Con todo lo que está devorando Luffy nos va a salir muy caro, Nami nos va a matar—Agregó un poco asustado.

Al tiempo los demás grupos comenzaron a llegar, ellos ya habían ido al Sunny a dejar todas sus compras, ahora todos querían descansar y comer.

—No hagan una SUPER fiesta sin mí—. Hizo su pose Franky al entrar al bar.

—¿Quien se quedó cuidando el Sunny?. —Preguntó el peliverde.

El Cyborg le pidió a la camarera que le traiga toda la cola posible.

—Trafalgar se ofreció, a cambio pidió que le devolvamos sano a su SUPER compañero —Franky soltó una pequeña risa, esto hizo que al oso le dé un poco de tranquilidad.

El tiempo pasaba y todo se había vuelto diversión. No parecía un banquete más del montón, La música de Brook ambientaba todo el lugar, junto a un montón de sake y unas cuantas bailarinas que causaban hemorragias a Sanji. Pero en un momento Zoro dejó de tomar, su mirada había cambiado.

Algo no estaba bien.

Hasta Sanji dejó de divertirse y de observar a las bailarinas, ambos se miraron para percatarse si el otro se había dado cuenta, cuando ambos confirmaron la expresión del otro comenzaron a prestar atención al lugar. Cuando Chopper se había dado cuenta de la situación, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Chicos ¡las medicinas que compramos con Bepo no están! –Gritó el pequeño reno con desesperación.

Y esa fue la señal para que todos se exaltaran. Todos comenzaron a revisar cada extremo de la habitación donde se encontraban.

Luffy no, Luffy seguía comiendo.

El instinto de Sanji hizo que corriera hacia fuera a buscar. Franky tomo a la fuerza a Luffy y lo arrastró tras Sanji, Bepo y Chopper comenzaron a seguirlos y los demás se dividieron. Se alejaron del bar, se alejaron del carnaval y del cualquier lugar repleto de gente, Franky le gritaba a Sanji que parase o que almenos le explicase hacia donde corría. En cambio el cocinero los ignoró y se adentro en un bosque, obviamente los demás no se quedaron atrás. El bosque tenia arboles enormes y solo por algún que otro agujero entraba un poco de luz proveniente de la luna. Pero luego de tanto correr Sanji se detuvo. Se podía escuchar la voz agitada de alguien, Chopper había comenzado a tener miedo, parecía una película de terror al no poder ver nada.

—Oye, ¿Quien anda ahí? —. Pregunto Sanji enojado. Los demás miraban alrededor con precaución.

—¡Váyanse! —. El grito de una chica se hizo presente.

—Lady, ¿Necesita de mi ayuda? — El tono de voz de Sanji había cambiado por completo al darse cuenta que la persona que persiguieron era una mujer.

 _"Es un idiota"_ pensaron todos los demás.

—Sanji, puedo olfatear las medicinas, ¡Ella las tiene! —Gritó el pequeño de la nariz azul.

La joven chasqueó la lengua y salió a correr hacia fuera del bosque, esta vez comenzó a perseguirla Luffy con suma velocidad.

—¡Sanji! No puedes hacer que Luffy se ponga a pelear, sigue herido —Alerto Chopper.

—¡No voy a hacerle daño a una mujer! ¡Eso ya lo sabes! —Contestó furioso.

Chopper se trepo sobre Franky y comenzaron a seguir a su capitán. Pasando los minutos habían vuelto a salir del bosque, y no muy lejos de ellos se podía visualizar a la chica aún corriendo siendo perseguida por Luffy

Ella al notar que aún la perseguían no le quedó otra que atacar, dejó de correr y se dio vuelta. Todos se detuvieron a observarla, tenía el pelo de color Castaño y unos intensos ojos café. Pero hubo algo que llamo la atención por completo a todos, y era la cantidad de manchas violetas que cubrían su cuerpo.

—¡Les dije que se vayan! —. Ella gritó.

—¡Devuelve las medicinas a mi nakama! —Contestó Luffy indiferente.

La joven comenzó a mover sus brazos con rapidez levantándolos desde el suelo. Sacando un líquido violeta de una manera violenta. Luffy comenzó a esquivarlos sin problemas. Los demás solo se limitaban a observar.

—Bepo, ¿Tienes idea de que son esas manchas? —. Preguntó el pequeño aún sin quitarle la vista a la joven.

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo — Respondió alarmado.

—Gomu gomu no —Gritó Luffy una vez que decidió atacar.

La joven detuvo todos sus movimientos en seco y comenzó a toser, Luffy la miraba aún con suma atención mientras seguía preparando su ataque. Pero ella comenzó a toser aún mas fuerte, llevo ambas manos a su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza, dejó caer las medicinas que había robado. Ella trataba de mantenerse de pie y controlar su tos.

Luffy anulo su ataque y preocupado, decidió preguntarle si se encontraba bien, Pero el no habia llegado a terminar la pregunta que observo como la joven de pelo castaño comenzó a toser sangre y se dejó caer en el suelo junto a las medicinas. Luffy rápidamente se acercó a ella, desesperado intento despertarla pero no había ninguna clase de respuesta.

—¡Chopper! —Gritó Luffy causando que el pequeño reno saliera de su estado de shock—¡Hay que llevarla al barco!.

El pequeño saltó sobre Franky y corrió a gran velocidad junto a Bepo al cuerpo de la joven. Ellos a simple vista identificaban que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y que sus manchas no era para nada normales.

—¡Bepo! Toma las medicinas y ve con Law. Dile que necesito su ayuda con urgencia—. Ordenó Chopper mientras cambiaba su forma a Heavy point para poder cargar a la chica.

Bepo tomó la bolsa y se dirigió lo más rápido posible al barco de los Mugiwara en busca de ayuda de su capitán.

 _════════ .●●. ════════_

 _Un gusto presentarme! Soy PrecursoraLegacy :) este es mi primer Fanfic que publico acá en Fanfiction. En realidad esta historia es un "Law y tú" que esta publicado y terminado en mi perfil de Wattpad.  
Pero esta vez quise darle un nombre a aquélla característica rayita._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado_


	2. Capítulo 2

— _Destiny of heart._

 ** _»_** _Historia_

Ya habían pasado varios días de aquél incidente, los Mugiwara tanto como la tripulación de Law debieron partir cuanto antes de aquella isla, al parecer habían llamado demasiado la atención al salir corriendo del bar sin pagar un Berry y de seguro la marina no iba a tardar en llegar. Aquél mismo día Law se encargó de atender a la joven de manchas violetas. En el momento que la vio pensó que ella estaba llena de moretones, pero rápidamente Chopper le explico que estaba equivocado, ambos se percataron que no eran manchas para nada comunes y por eso mismo empezaron un tratamiento de urgencia. Aquella cirugía les llevo toda la noche, en un momento Chopper y Bepo habían caído rendidos por el sueño, se los podía ver juntos durmiendo chocando sus espaldas en el suelo de la habitación. Luego de tantas horas de trabajo el doctor consiguió llevar a la paciente a un punto nuevamente estable, pero todo esto le había llevado a tener demasiada intriga ¿Pero cómo demonios esta chica llego a tener el cuerpo así?

Las primeras dos noches, la paciente—Que sigue profundamente dormida —la pasó en la enfermería bajo la custodia de Law. El pequeño reno iba a verle siempre que podía y poder revisarla por propia cuenta, no es que él no confiara en Law, solo no quería que se le escape ni un solo detalle acorde a la evolución de la paciente.

Trafalgar tenia demasiadas dudas acorde a lo que había encontrado, no obstante, se había traído con él varios libros sobre infectologia desde su biblioteca personal a la enfermería, para poder estudiar allí sin quitarle la vista a la paciente. Varios de sus subordinados le habían propuesto la idea de que vaya a descansar a su habitación y que ellos se quedaban haciendo custodia. Aunque la espalda de Law pedía a gritos que aceptase, él se negó, No quería alejarse de ella.

A los siguientes días se dio cuenta que le costaba concentrarse en la enfermería, y que necesitaba si o si su cuarto para estar tranquilo y poder estudiar mejor sobre dicho tema, lo medito más de una vez. Mientras sus Nakamas dormían tomó a la joven en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la recostó en su cama con sumo cuidado.

Por la mañana Bepo entró alarmado a la habitación de su Capitán a los gritos diciendo que la paciente había desaparecido. Pero en el marco de la puerta vio a la joven descansando allí y a Law aún sin quitar la vista de su libro.

—Ya que estas aquí ¿Podrías pedirle a Penguin que me prepare un café?

Bepo un poco confundido se retiró y fue a cumplir el pedido de su capitán.

Dos días volvieron a pasar, las ojeras de Law estaban marcadas más de lo normal, Chopper le había pedido que él descanse, y que si quería podía llevarse a la joven al barco de los Mugiwara, Pero Trafalgar aun así se negó, si necesitaban hacerle otra operación con urgencia desde el submarino sería más fácil llevarla al centro de operaciones. Pero el pequeño reno insistió que si el no descansaba y llegara a pasar dicha emergencia, él no podría rendir perfectamente. Luego de una pequeña disputa Law prometió al menos descansar un poco y dejar los libros de lado. Aunque eso ultimo le costaba demasiado dejar de hacerlo.  
Bebió su café, aunque seguía insistiendo que su café sabia distinto, pero no podía dejar de beberlo.

Comenzó a observar a la joven, no era tampoco la primera vez que lo hacía. Era como un pequeño recreo luego de tanto estudiar. Ella tenía un rostro angelical, su cuerpo no era exageradamente voluptuoso. Las vendas que rodeaban su pecho y el abdomen hacían que se marcara cada una de sus curvas, y su lacio cabello color castaño descansaba plácidamente en la almohada.

Agito un poco su cabeza ante cualquier absurda idea. Se acomodó mejor en su silla de escritorio, Esta vez el café pareciera no haber hecho efecto.

No obstante, luego de unas cuantas horas la joven comenzó abrir sus ojos, sentía que ambos pesaban una tonelada y aún se sentía demasiado exhausta, pero se repetía que no quería dormir más, también sentía un gran hueco en su estómago.

Por su suerte solo era hambre.

Levanto sus manos para poder visualizarlas, aquellas manchas seguían allí.

Por su mala suerte, no fue solo un sueño.

Aquellas machas simbolizaban que aún seguía en una pesadilla real, detestaba esas manchas más que cualquier cosa en todo el gran mar, O no. Aquellas simples manchas le hacían recordar su espantoso pasado.

Comenzó a mirar la habitación, ni tenía idea de dónde podía estar, el cuarto era pequeño pero muy pulcro, al igual que la cama donde se hallaba recostada. Cuando volteo su rostro a la derecha vio a un hombre durmiendo en una silla, al principio no podía ver quien era por la poca iluminación que había en el lugar. Pero al darse cuenta quien era, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No sé cuánto tiempo se quedó observándolo, pero en un momento él sonrió, y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, su mirada parecía relajada, como si hubiese soñado con algo agradable.

En un momento Law se giró para observar a su paciente, pero para su sorpresa ella ya lo estaba observando a él desde vaya a saber cuándo. Sus miradas por primera vez chocaron, una sensación recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, la joven no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, En cambio el moreno cambio su expresión.

—Por fin te despiertas—. Fue Law el primero en hablar luego de un largo tiempo de silencio.

Ella intentó sentarse, pero fue algo inútil. Un gran mareo se hizo presente y Trafalgar en seguida ayudo a que se sentase. Luego de eso le acerco un vaso de agua.

—Estas hace días sin comer, tu cuerpo se encuentra muy débil —. El enseguida tomó su muñeca —. Tu pulso está bien.

Law comenzó a anotar toda la evolución de su paciente en un cuaderno que tenía sobre el escritorio, la joven se bebió toda el agua en un solo trago.

—¿Dónde estoy? —. Preguntó intrigada.

—En mi submarino —Respondió serio —. Los Mugiwaras te encontraron gravemente mal, me pidieron que te ayude.

 _¿Los Mugiwara?_ pensó _¿Aún así cuando intentó robarles le ayudaron?_

Law hizo un chasquido con la lengua, cerró el cuaderno y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—En la puerta de junto hay un baño, si quieres date una ducha, te espero fuera —. Sugirió Law mientras tomaba su Nodachi.

—Gracias. —Agradeció —Por cierto, me llamo Yumi.

Law se dio vuelta y le dedico una sonrisa.

—Se perfectamente quien eres.

════════ .●●. ════════

Luego de la ducha, Law llevó a Yumi al barco de los Mugiwara, Chopper quería hacerle una revisión por su cuenta ahora que ella estaba despierta, quería quedarse tranquilo. Una vez allí fueron a la cocina, donde todos muy amablemente los recibieron, pero antes que nada Chopper le pidió a Yumi que se sentara para poder comenzar su trabajo.

—Bueno Yumi, se ve que ya estas mucho mejor —Comentaba el pequeño medico mientras guardaba sus utensilios —Ahora entiendo por qué robaste nuestras medicinas —Comentaba aún preocupado.

—En serio, gracias— Le contesto ella con tranquilidad. — Pero prefiero que en la próxima isla siga por mi cuenta— Intentaba convencerlos.

—¡No! —Respondió Chopper disgustado. —Debo seguir con tu tratamiento.

—Mi lady, yo insisto que te quedes conmigo— Comenzó a decir Sanji mientras colocaba un plato de comida frente a ella. —Además debes recuperar fuerzas.

—Yumi, ¿Se puede saber exactamente que era ese líquido violeta que lanzabas del suelo? — Preguntó Franky y seguido le dio una gran sorbo a su bebida.

Todos miraron a la castaña con atención esperando su respuesta.

—Comí la Astio Astio no mí. —Contestó orgullosa.

—¿Astio? —Exclamó Robin. —¿Hay una fruta del mineral que se encuentra en la tierra? —Preguntó la arqueóloga sorprendida.

—¿Que es Astio? —Preguntó confundido Ussop.

—El Astio es un mineral de la tierra, tiene muchas clases de usos, pero todo dentro del mundo de la medicina. —Explico Robin y _ asintió ante su respuesta.

—No creí que pudiera haber una fruta sobre eso —comenta Nami asombrada — ¿La fruta te ocasionó esas manchas violetas? —Cuestionó.

El rostro de Yumi se apagó, quedo en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

—Eso ya... —Suspiró.—Eso ya es parte de otra historia —Respondió desanimada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña, rápidamente volcó su vista hacia la dirección donde sentía aquella extraña presencia, Law la observaba fijamente con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Hay algo que nos debas decir todavía?—Interrogó Law con una voz amenazante.

Yumi agachó su cabeza, no quería que ellos la vieran siendo débil, pero le era imposible retener sus lágrimas al recordar todo su pasado.  
Chopper se acercó a ella y acaricio su mano. Ella solo observo su gesto.

—Si nos cuentas con exactitud, te vamos a poder ayudar mejor —El pequeño reno trataba de consolarla

La castaña suspiró resignada, comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que embarraban su rostro, tomó aire para poder relajarse, y le sonrió al pequeño.

—Como dijo Robin, el Astio es un mineral de la tierra — Comenzó el reno a explicar —Su color es violeta y es muy complicado de conseguir, cuando se trabaja con el en las medicinas puede hacer milagros —Chopper movia sus manos exageradamente a la par que explicaba —Pero cuando le hicimos análisis de sangre con Law a Yumi, aparecieron cosas que a ninguno le pareció... normal —Seguía explicando el pequeño doctor con preocupación.

—Experimentaron conmigo hace unos años —. Ella interrumpió. —Logré escapar, pero... nada salió bien desde entonces... Tendría que haberme dejado morir aquel día.

Los recuerdos del laboratorio llegaron su mente, podía recordar todo su sufrimiento solamente en segundos. Ella intentaba no quebrarse a llorar.

—Hablo por todos aquí. —Agregó Zoro que estaba recostado en una pared de la cocina —Nuestro doctor ya dijo que quiere curarte, pero primero quiero que aclares exactamente quién eres, no quiero estar durmiendo a la defensiva —El espadachín le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—Como si yo fuera una amenaza para aquéllos que derrocaron a Doflamingo. —Contestó de manera irónica — Me llamo Yumi D. Sakata , soy del North blue, tengo veinte años de edad, explotaba mi akuma no mi para poder venderle Astio a los piratas. Hasta que tuve la desgracia que me atraparon. Solo eso—Terminó de explicar. —Y gracias, pero... yo no tengo una cura —trataba de sonar lo más firme posible.

—¿Exactamente que tienes? —Preguntó Nami.

Yumi Estaba a punto de responderle, pero el pequeño de la nariz azul pidió si podía explicarlo él. Ella aceptó.

—¿Recuerdan la droga que les daban a los niños de Punk Hazzard? —Preguntó Chopper, la mirada de todos cambió en un segundo. Eso no era un tema muy alegre que recordar. —La droga que tiene Yumi en sangre es la misma, o eso creíamos con Law luego de que él investigó mejor —. Explicó Chopper todavía desanimado.

—Aquélla droga no tiene ese efecto de gigantismo, la mutaron. —Continuó Law —Ella tiene kairoseki en su sangre.

Todos los Mugiwara quedaron completamente horrorizados.

—¿¡Pe-pero cómo es eso posible!? —Trataba Luffy de cuestionar.

—Deja que eso yo te lo expliqué —Hizo la castaña una pausa y comenzó a explicar —Hace casi tres años me capturaron para un experimento, solo buscaron a una simple persona que haya ingerido una akuma no mi —Le dio un sorbo a su café —El error de ellos fue no saber cuál era mi habilidad.

—Tiene sentido —Agregó Robin y todos le dirigieron la mirada —. Ella tiene Astio en su cuerpo, al inyectarle la droga es el mismo Astio actúa como defensa.

—¿De ahí las manchas en tu cuerpo? —Preguntó Nami y Yumi sintió

—Es la lucha interna que tiene mi habilidad y la droga — Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho. —Pero si uso mi poder mucho tiempo... el kairoseki me ataca de una manera agresiva.

—Como la sangre que comenzaste a escupir aquella vez en la isla —Dijo Chopper mirándola asustado

—Yo soy un caso perdido, aun así —Suspiró — Gracias.

La castaña comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño en forma de agradecimiento, pero eso no evitaba que Chopper se sintiera mal. El pequeño aún decía que iba a intentar curarla, pero en cambio Yumi pedía que la dejaran en la siguiente isla, ella sentía que ya la habían ayudado demasiado aunque ellos no debían. Todos en el barco se encontraban en silencio. Como si ya no hubiera más nada que cuestionar.

—Es _SUPER_ triste —. Decía Franky mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas.

—Oye Yumi — Interrumpió Luffy el silencio, aún con la boca llena de comida — Tú te vas a quedar en el barco hasta que te cures—. Dijo el Capitán del barco con una gran sonrisa.

—Insisto en que me dejen en la siguiente isla, prefiero evitar lamentos.

—Te quedaras en mi submarino —Habló nuevamente Law —. El médico de los Mugiwaras y yo te buscaremos una cura. Pero tendrás que cooperar conmigo— Ordenó.

—¿Cooperar? — Preguntó la castaña extrañada. Pero la única respuesta que recibió por parte del cirujano fue una sonrisa.

—En cuanto te cures, terminaremos nuestra pelea —Volvió a insistir Luffy — ¡Choppa! ¡Torao! Cuento con ustedes. —Luffy dedico su gran sonrisa característica.

—Yumi ~Swan — Se acercó Sanji a una gran velocidad para luego depositar un beso en su mano. —Yo me encargaré de que comas lo más sano posible. Le pediré a Chopper que te haga una dieta especial.

—Siempre que nos necesites puedes contar con nosotras —Agregó Nami, Robin sólo sonrió.

—Lamento todo lo que has tenido que pasar Yumi-San — se dirigió Brook hacía la castaña con sumo respeto. —Aun así ¿podrías enseñarme tus bragas? Yohohoho ~.

Nami lo golpeó a Brook con fuerza, éste quedando tumbado en el suelo.

—¡No cambias más imbécil! —Grita Nami furiosa.

Todos comenzaron a reír con dicha situación, a Yumi también se le había escapado una pequeña risita. El ambiente que generaban le parecía súper agradable.

Juntó a la taza de Yumi se encontraba la de Law, no le había dado siquiera un sorbo, y su contenido ya se encontraba frio. Rápidamente ella lo busco con la mirada, pero él ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta retirándose de la habitación.

—No te preocupes por Law-kun —. Robin tocó el hombro de la castaña para llamar su atención. —Él siempre es así— Continuó. Pero cuando volvió a visualizar la puerta. Law ya no estaba allí.

—Oye Yumi —Llamo su atención Usopp —¿Les vendías Astio a los piratas? ¿No era un poco peligroso?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —llevó su dedo índice a su mentón mientras pensaba. — Antes de que me atraparan tenía una katana, pero eso fue algo que no pude recuperar —. Comenzaba a recordar. — No había nada que no podía hacer con ella —. La nostalgia embriagaba su voz.

Zoro se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la castaña. Aún no quitaba su vista amenazante. Ella pudo notar como el espadachín colocaba sus manos en sus katanas. Estaba a la defensiva.

—Tú tampoco tienes remedio —Se quejó Nami al verlo.

El olor a sake proveniente de espadachín inundó la nariz de la castaña, esto ocasionó que tuviera un gran mareo.

—Yumi ¿te encuentras bien? —Cuestionó Chopper preocupado.

—Solo me he mareado un poco, me pasa siempre.

—Vayamos a mi enfermería. Quiero hacerte otro análisis.

El día con los Mugiwara no era para nada tranquilo, siempre había ruido y gritos, pero, no quitaba que el ambiente sea agradable. A Yumi le hacía bien estar acompañada y reír, ella estuvo mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, Pero aun así estando todo el tiempo con personas, no dejaba de pensar de Law y en su última frase:  
 _"Tendrás que coperar conmigo"_

════════ .●●. ════════

Por otra parte, Law al salir de la cocina de los Mugiwara se dirigió a su submarino para aclararles a sus subordinados la situación actual de la paciente, muchos de ellos se habían alegrado de tener una nueva acompañante.

—Tendremos una chica juntó a nosotros —. Susurraba Penguin en el pasillo.

—¿Dormirá con todos nosotros? —. Respondió Shachi un tanto sonrojado.

 _Par de idiotas._

—Ni de chiste —. Contestó de mala gana Law. —Sigan con sus cosas, no se distraigan


End file.
